


Теппей и путь в Эдо

by Olivin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: После смерти дедушки и бабушки Теппей отправляется в Эдо, чтобы служить сёгуну.





	1. Встреча первая

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Terra Celtika, Аурум.  
> Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды WTF Kuroko no Basuke 2018.

В деревню Теппей въехал уже ночью.

С моря дул свежий ветер, было тепло и хотелось заночевать прямо на берегу. Но по пути сюда Теппею то и дело попадались незадачливые путешественники в одном исподнем, поэтому он решил, что в этой местности орудуют разбойники и ночевать снаружи — небезопасно. Тем более, все встречные путники с придыханием отзывались об одном постоялом дворе — видимо, сожалея, что не остановились там, под защитой четырёх стен и хозяина.

Сам Теппей так рисковать не мог: он поклялся деду верой и правдой служить новому сёгуну, да и что бы сказали духи предков, явись он спустя пару дней в имение полураздетым?

Поэтому он, увидев нужную вывеску в красном свете фонарей, спешился, привязал коня у коновязи и вошёл внутрь.

На футоне перед входом спал человек. Больше никого видно не было, поэтому Теппей осторожно постучал по стоящей рядом вазе, надеясь, что звук был достаточно громким, чтобы услышал хозяин, но достаточно тихим, чтобы не разбудить усталого гостя. Гость всхрапнул, скрестил руки на груди и продолжил безмятежно спать.

Никто не явился.

Теппей осмотрелся. Комната не выглядела заброшенной, но казалась слишком пустой в такой хороший вечер — идеально подходящий для задушевных бесед под чашечку сакэ. В любом случае, если один из гостей вынужден спать в общей комнате, значит, свободных мест не осталось.

Теппей повернулся к двери, собираясь уйти, но вдруг почувствовал на себе взгляд. Обернувшись, он едва позорно не вскрикнул, вцепившись в рукоять катаны. На мгновенье ему показалось, что он увидел призрака, но потом тот вышел из тени и оказался человеком. Вроде бы. До нынешнего дня он людей с настолько бледной кожей и с настолько мёртвыми глазами не видел.

Человек моргнул.

Теппей моргнул в ответ.

— Значит, не понравились. Хозяин опять недоволен будет. — Человек вздохнул и покачал головой. — Рыжий в дальней комнате. С цветочком на сёдзе.

— Потому что он не умеет читать, — раздался вдруг голос и Теппей резко повернул голову.

Гость на футоне по-прежнему спал. Человека в проходе уже не было.

Решив, что таким образом его пригласили остаться, Теппей снял обувь и вошёл внутрь. Против того, чтобы делить комнату с соседом, он не возражал. Это было лучше, чем спать у всех на виду или вообще снаружи.

Цветочек он нашёл довольно быстро. Но, отодвинув сёдзе, увидел, как серебристые волосы на голове сверкают в лунном свете между чьих-то раздвинутых ног, и понял, что, кажется, у рыжего господина уже есть сосед.

О такого рода отношениях Теппей, конечно, слышал. Но никак не ожидал увидеть в первой же попавшейся на пути деревне. Воистину, жизнь в поместье сильно ограничивала его кругозор.

Он сделал шаг назад, протянул руку к сёдзе и её пожали в ответ.

Теппей всё-таки вскрикнул.

— Нравится?

Он замотал головой, вспоминая все известные молитвы против злых духов.

— Вот как, — задумчиво пробормотали за спиной. — А ведь большинство приходит ради Хироши.

Теппею удалось выдернуть руку и развернуться. Если бы не он только не касался тёплой ладони, о том, что перед ним человек, Теппей бы ни за что не догадался. Древняя маска демона, которая лежала у них в дальней комнате, выглядела практически так же. Во всяком случае, брови и ухмылка совпадали идеально.

— Казуя, приплюсую к твоему долгу.

Этот Казуя поднял голову и Теппей поёжился: сначала ему почудилось, что у того нет глаз.

В этом доме, кажется, только Хироши походил на человека, да и то имел подозрительный цвет волос.

— Но…

— Вчерашнюю и позавчерашнюю ночь тоже.

— Но я так отсюда никогда не выберусь!

— А ты рассчитывал?

Теппей приободрился. Кажется, перед ним был хозяин постоялого двора, и пусть комната Хироши уже была занята, но, возможно, найдётся ещё одна.

— Следуйте за мной, — хозяин махнул рукой и вышел в коридор.

Вроде бы бабушка говорила, что демоны умеют читать мысли…

Свисающая с потолка петля Теппею тоже не понравилась.

— Раздевайтесь.

Теппей осмотрелся: футон был один, а его собственный остался на лошади, поэтому надо бы было сходить за ним, прежде чем готовиться ко сну.

— А, желаете, чтобы я раздел вас сам.

Косоде с него ещё так быстро не снимали. Кошель — бывало, но тогда в нём не лежали почти все его деньги. Казуя со своим долгом вспомнился очень некстати.

— Я могу раздеться сам. Покажите только, где мне лечь спать.

— Спать? — Хозяин приподнял бровь. — Спать — это к Кентаро, но вы около него и секунды лишней не задержались. — Он покачал головой. — Даже у Хироши не остались — впервые вижу человека, которому не интересно, везде ли тот рыжий.

Хозяин вдруг облизнулся.

— Значит, вам нужно нечто особенное.

Теппей вздрогнул и сделал шаг назад.

— Предпочитаете, чтобы вас отхлестали? — перед ним положили кнут, которым он бы и коня стегать поостерёгся. — Или раскалённое железо? — Свечи на столе как будто вспыхнули. — А может, удушение? — Петля на потолке закачалась. — Или могу просто связать, но это скучно.

Теппей стремглав вылетел из комнаты, а вслед ему донёсся явно демонический смех.

В себя он пришёл только у моря. Никаких разбойников на берегу предсказуемо не оказалось. Как не оказалось коня, доспехов, денег и обуви.

Теппей остался в одних штанах. Ну, хотя бы с катаной.


	2. Встреча вторая

Через день Теппей выяснил, что лошадь и деньги ему возвращать не собираются и вообще видят его впервые. Через два — что ловить рыбу катаной неудобно. Через три — что продать её тоже не получится: крестьянам она была ни к чему.

У Теппея оставался лишь один способ выйти из ситуации с честью. Он перехватил ножны, закрыл глаза, подумал о предках, глубоко вздохнул, развернулся и… сшиб какую-то девушку. Шляпа с вуалью полетела на землю, открывая лицо, а Теппей по богатому одеянию дамы понял, что либо ему сейчас снесут голову, либо придётся жениться.

Но время шло, разъярённая охрана не подбегала, а девушка внимательно рассматривала его от пояса до подбородка. Теппей смутился: он по-прежнему был в одних хакама.

Наконец девушка произнесла:

— Вам нужна работа?

Работа Теппею была нужна, но после комнаты с плётками местных жителей он откровенно побаивался.

— Я — жена владельца этих земель и мне нужен телохранитель.

Никому, кроме сёгуна, Теппей служить не собирался…

Девушка застенчиво улыбнулась.

Бросить женщину в беде Теппей не мог и кивнул.

Девушка тут же вскочила, отряхнулась и махнула рукой.

— Идите за мной. Я — Рико из дома Айда.

Оказалось, охранять госпожу Рико надо было в её спальне. Внутри её спальни, если быть точнее, отчего Теппей всякий раз не знал, куда деть глаза, когда его госпожа готовилась ко сну. А ещё над ним посмеивались служанки.

Но когда госпоже Рико приснился плохой сон и она пожелала, чтобы Теппей отгонял злых духов от её кровати, он решил уйти. Кто ему не нравился больше: злые духи или кровати замужних дам — он немного сомневался.

Однако на следующее утро — отравился. Винить в этом госпожу Рико он не мог: она так старалась ему угодить, поэтому отказаться есть дурно пахнущую рыбу было бы верхом неуважения.

Спустя три дня он поправился, но как раз приехал отец госпожи Рико, и Теппей неделю просидел в подвале: господин Кагетора очень ревностно относился к чести дочери. Служанки шептались, что находиться рядом с ней в его присутствии боялся даже муж госпожи.

Когда Теппея наконец выпустили, он твёрдо решил, что в эту же ночь сбежит. В конце концов, теперь у него хотя бы была пара монет и рубашка.

Госпожа Рико мирно спала, раскинув руки, и Теппей понял: пора. Но неожиданно дверь оказалась запертой, а маленькие женские руки твёрдо обхватили его за пояс.

— Мы с моим господином женаты уже больше пяти лет. — Госпожа Рико ущипнула его за живот, и когда рука направилась ниже, Теппей забыл, как дышать. — Но у нас до сих пор нет детей.

Ни одна женщина ещё не касалась его там, и Теппей возблагодарил богов за то, что на нём есть хакама.

— В наши неспокойные дни очень важно иметь наследника. Особенно теперь, когда мой муж отправился на войну…

Теппей понял, что тоже не прочь пойти повоевать.

— …И времени как раз прошло немного: если я понесу сейчас, никто не догадается, что не от мужа. А у вас идеально подходящее тело.

Госпожа Рико по-особому двинула рукой и Теппей охнул.

— Я заплачу.

Это мигом отрезвило его. Спать с женщиной и получать за это деньги её мужа было недостойно самурая.

Теппей отодвинул госпожу Рико в сторону, подёргал дверь — та была по-прежнему закрыта — и, не придумав ничего лучше, выпрыгнул в окно.

До недавних пор Теппей и не подозревал, что настолько привлекателен.


	3. Встреча третья

Время близилось к обеду, когда Теппей понял: всё, дальше он идти не сможет.

Надо было украсть у госпожи Рико лошадь. Окно, конечно, находилось невысоко, но Теппей всё равно сильно ударился о землю, и теперь левая нога пульсировала болью всякий раз, когда он на неё наступал.

До ближайшей деревни было ещё далеко, до Эдо — тем более, и Теппей приуныл. Но вдруг заметил на поляне невдалеке дым костра. В животе заурчало. Мысленно прикинув, что от злополучной деревни он всё же ушёл достаточно, Теппей решил подойти к путникам и попросить немного еды.

Рыба на углях по сравнению с тем, чем угощала его госпожа Рико, выглядела аппетитно, и рот Теппея наполнился слюной. Его голодный взгляд, видимо, не укрылся от сидящего рядом человека, и тот, усмехнувшись, постучал курительной трубкой по камню рядом.

— Присаживайтесь. Не откажите в чести угостить сей скромной пищей достопочтенного самурая.

Теппей покосился на пояс незнакомца: катаны не было, только варварское оружие. Что для простого крестьянина было крайне подозрительно.

— А вы…

— Шоичи. Торговец.

Теппей кивнул. Это объясняло, почему повозки вокруг были столь нагружены, равно как и то, почему Шоичи старался ему угодить.

— Теппей из дома Киёши.

— О, наслышан-наслышан.

Шоичи улыбался и в целом выглядел вполне дружелюбно, к тому же знал о его роде, поэтому Теппей всё-таки сел рядом и взял рыбу. Она была восхитительна.

— Что продаёте?

Шоичи неопределённо взмахнул рукой.

— Да так, всякое. Сегодня одного, то есть одно, завтра — другое.

Теппей кивнул и собрался было попросить в долг коня, как вдруг из-под ближайшей повозки вылез человек, схватил рыбу и растянулся на траве. Раньше людей с такой тёмной кожей он видел только на месте пожарищ. И к тому моменту они уже были мёртвыми.

От удивления косточка застряла в горле, и Теппею ничего не оставалось, как неучтиво ткнуть в незнакомца пальцем.

Шоичи улыбнулся ещё шире.

— Мой раб…отник. Дайбуламанзи Лузала Кинизела. Но поскольку никто, кроме меня, не может выговорить его имя, все зовут его просто Дайки. А он делает вид, что не понимает.

Будто в подтверждение его слов Дайки зевнул и повернулся к ним спиной.

— Он не похож на варвара. — В имение Теппея пару раз заезжали варвары, пытаясь продать товар и обратить в свою веру, но кожа у них была намного светлее. Хотя именами они обладали такими же ужасными.

— Это другой варвар. — Шоичи затянулся и раскурил трубку. Теппей поморщился: иноземным едким дымом можно было изгонять демонов — он две недели проветривал комнаты в поместье, после того, как там побывали варвары. — Они бывают разные, как лошади. В своей категории Дайки настоящий породистый скакун.

Дайки недовольно фыркнул, снял с пояса кубок и помахал им в воздухе. Тут же к нему подбежал тощий мальчишка, поклонился, извинился и налил воды.

Теппей удивлённо приподнял брови: его слуги такого себе не позволяли.

Шоичи недовольно потёр переносицу.

— Как там было? Раб…отник моего работника — мой работник. Хотя на самом деле Рё его просто боится. У корейцев есть какие-то предубеждения против чёрного цвета кожи.

— Но зачем вам такой ленивый слуга?

Шоичи развёл руками.

— Как я уже говорил, в своей категории — он породистый скакун и неплохо справляется. — Он вдруг окинул Теппея взглядом, от которого ему стало неуютно, а перед мысленным взором появилась госпожа Рико, отчего-то с плёткой. — А вы, случайно, не хотите немного поработать на меня? Сопроводить до Нагасаки? Знаю, не пристало предлагать такое благородному господину, но я вижу, вы находитесь в затруднительном положении…

— Благодарю, — Теппей покачал головой. — Но мне необходимо как можно скорее добраться до Эдо.

— Вот как, — Шоичи печально вздохнул и вдруг хлопнул в ладоши: — Рё, принеси то португальское вино. — Он повернулся к Теппею: — Во всяком случае, ничто не мешает мне как следует угостить вас.

Варварское сакэ было на вкус странное: слишком сладкое, но в то же время немного кислое, а самое главное — от него ужасно хотелось спать.

Последнее, что Теппей видел перед тем, как заснуть, это как на месте лица Шоичи появляется та заброшенная демоническая маска.

Очнулся Теппей от того, что земля под ним качалась. Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой спину какого-то человека, а за ней — море. Кажется, он слишком много выпил, и Шоичи был вынужден взять его с собой. Надо будет перед ним извиниться.

— Простите, мы плывём в Нагасаки?

Человек обернулся и удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— В Нагасаки? Зачем? Сразу в Макао. — Человек вдруг рассмеялся, щёлкнул пальцами, и Теппей почувствовал рядом с собой какое-то движение. — Простите, забыл представиться. Добро пожаловать на борт капитана Шузо!

Кандалы на Теппее защёлкнулись.


	4. Встреча четвёртая

— Муро Чи, я устал.

Теппей открыл глаза. Впервые за два дня он услышал знакомые слова, пусть даже они были китайскими. От варварского гогота он устал. Как устал и от сидения в кандалах под палящим солнцем, но жаловаться не приходилось. Точнее, он пытался, но его всё равно никто не понял, а один из варваров залаял по-собачьи. Теппей отчасти его понимал — ему самому хотелось взвыть.

— Потерпите немного, господин, мы почти прошли весь рынок…

— Муро Чи-и-и...

— Господин Цу Ши. — Послышался вздох. — Если мы не купим раба, то ваш повар не будет успевать готовить вам те вкусные индусские сладости.

Кто-то заслонил солнце. Теппей повернулся и увидел рядом с собой очень высокого, просто огромного китайца, который обиженно дулся, словно маленькая девочка, а потом вдруг ткнул в него пальцем.

— Этого.

К нему тут же подскочил другой китаец, и Теппей сначала решил, что это девушка, настолько тот был хорош. Но одежда и голос были явно мужскими.

— Умеешь готовить.

— Не… — ему больно наступили на ногу, а потом китаец, Муро Чи, кажется, кивнул головой и прошептал на ухо:

— Видишь того господина? — Теппей повернулся: толстый индус с масленым взглядом бродил вокруг него уже больше часа. — Говорят, он любит отрезать своим рабам пальцы.

— Обожаю готовить!

— Берём.

Увидев, на чём ему придётся ехать, Теппей едва не передумал. С отрезанными пальцами можно было жить, а гигантский монстр с осьминожьим щупальцем посередине морды выглядел так, будто хотел высосать душу.

— Это слон. — Муро Чи похлопал монстра по ноге. — Однажды лошадь утащила у господина Цу Ши печенье из кармана, и с тех пор он на них смертельно обиделся.

«Мог бы ходить пешком», — подумал Теппей, но вслух ничего не сказал и, помолившись, забрался на страшного зверя.

Быть рабом оказалось не так уж плохо. По крайней мере, он не сидел на солнце, с него сняли кандалы, да и его наставник, Тайга, также был японцем из деревни вблизи Нагасаки и нервно скрипел зубами при слове «Шоичи». Готовить Теппей привык — к счастью, разделывать мясные туши не было необходимости. Господин Цу Ши питался только сладостями. Его слуги и рабы, вынужденно, тоже. И Теппей, грустно ощупывая округлившийся живот, думал, что он, наверно, единственный раб, который толстеет из-за работы. Ещё чуть-чуть и он окажется не в состоянии служить сёгуну.

Вот и сегодня на ужин принесли сахар в меду. Господин Цу Ши любил им перекусывать.

Тайга позеленел. Он служил здесь уже год, и вчера его стошнило при виде сахара. Но, к зависти Теппея, Тайга от сладкого только худел.

Внезапно тот отбросил миску в сторону, сунул за пояс нож и пошёл к двери.

— Ты куда? — удивлённо спросил Теппей, облизывая пальцы. Всё-таки палочками есть мёд было совсем неудобно.

— Сбегаю.

Теппей поперхнулся.

— Разве так можно?

Тайга пожал плечами.

— Вообще-то нет. Но господина Цу Ши ничего не волнует, кроме сладостей, а господин Муро Чи слишком волнуется обо всём остальном, так что за нами никто не следит. На моей памяти уже три повара сбежало.

— А ты чего?

Тайга смутился.

— А мне слишком нравилось готовить. — Он пнул валяющуюся на полу миску. — Но с меня хватит. Хочу рыбу и рис.

«Рыбу и рис», — мысленно согласился с ним Теппей, поднимаясь.

Вообще-то ему надо было в Эдо к сёгуну… Но почему-то рыба и рис его в настоящий момент волновали больше.


	5. Встреча пятая

Ощущение, что за ними кто-то наблюдает, преследовало Теппея уже который час. Он бы понял, почему, если бы они до сих пор находились в Нагасаки, где в каждом улыбающемся человеке ему чудился Шоичи. Но здесь, в Киото, кругом располагалась личная охрана императора, и поводов для волнения быть не могло. Тем не менее, Теппей время от времени чувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд и тревожно дотрагивался до рукояти катаны.

Тайга, увязавшийся с ним в Эдо, казалось, не замечал ничего. И вообще с момента их высадки в Нагасаки только и делал, что ел. Теппей не мог его винить: ему самому до сих пор снились кошмары, что он тонет в густой и липкой патоке.

Вот и сейчас Тайга поднёс ко рту онигири… Но тут же выронил его, потому что прямо перед ними с дерева свалился человек.

«Ниндзя», — подумал Теппей.

— Мой онигири! — закричал Тайга.

А потом подбежала стража и скрутила им руки.

В тюрьме Теппей целый час пытался объяснить, что он не имеет никакого отношения к клану ниндзя, а происходит из благородного самурайского рода. Тайга, глядя, то в пол, то в потолок, доказывал, что не воровал онигири. Да, Теппей тоже предпочитал думать, что они появлялись сами.

В итоге их приговорили к смертной казни за покушение на жизнь императора. Теппей всё-таки поинтересовался у Тайги, откуда тот брал еду. Мало ли, вдруг они едва не стали причиной голодной смерти императорской семьи.

Ближе к полуночи Тайга наконец-то охрип, а Теппей смирился с тем, что его жизнь завтра будет окончена. Не то чтобы ему этого сильно хотелось, но…

— Выходите.

Тот самый, свалившийся с дерева, ниндзя открыл решётку.

Принимать помощь от ниндзя и становиться беглым преступником ему тоже не особо хотелось, но… В конце концов у него был долг перед семьёй, и Теппей как-то слышал, что нынешний сёгун не в ладах с императором.

Охрана старательно делала вид, что спала. По крайней мере, стражники тут же оседали на пол и закрывали глаза, как только замечали их. Возможно, это была особая секретная техника ниндзя.

Но на стражника у ворот она почему-то не подействовала. Он внимательно читал свитки и при их появлении только зевнул.

— Ты меня не видишь, — сказал ниндзя.

— Да-да, ваше величество, — покивал головой стражник и махнул рукой.

Когда они вышли за пределы замка, Тайга радостно хлопнул ниндзя по плечу рукой.

— Спасибо, брат!

Внезапно глаза ниндзя словно вспыхнули красным.

— Как ты смеешь прикасаться к императору! На колени!

От неожиданности Тайга упал навзничь. А Теппей вспомнил, что однажды видел портрет императора и тот выглядел примерно как…

— У нас нет времени отдыхать. — Глаза ниндзя снова стали обычными, и он протянул Тайге руку. — С минуты на минуту за нами могут отправить погоню.

— И-император Сейджуро? — не выдержал всё-таки Теппей.

Ниндзя кивнул.

— Да, у него давние счёты с моим кланом Куроко.


	6. Встреча шестая

К сёгуну его не впустили. Сказали, что впервые слышат и про дом Киёши, и про Теппея самого. Но если он хочет засвидетельствовать уважение к сёгуну, то может послать подарок.

Дарить Теппею кроме своей преданности и клинка, было нечего, поэтому он послал возвышенную танку, намекающую на то, как сильно он хочет служить. Следующим же вечером охранники у замка судачили, что сёгун был вне себя от гнева: мало того, что придворный поэт Шун зачитывал ему по десять ужасных танку в день, так кто-то посмел прислать одиннадцатую.

Теппей не сдавался. Он услышал, что сёгун собирается на днях на охоту, и решил подкараулить его, когда тот отделится от охраны. Удачный момент подвернулся довольно скоро: сёгун загнал оленя и как раз натягивал тетиву, когда Теппей выскочил ему наперерез. В итоге стрела попала в дерево, олень сбежал, а сёгун, гневно сверкая глазами, решил поохотиться на самого Теппея. Утешало его только то, что теперь хотя бы сёгун точно знал, как он выглядит. И одновременно — очень расстраивало, потому что появиться перед охраной он теперь не мог.

Теппей послал в замок Тайгу. Сёгуну как раз требовался новый повар, и Тайга мог бы попасть к нему на приём и намекнуть, что один доблестный самурай сильно извиняется за сорвавшуюся охоту и очень хочет ему служить. Намекнул он или нет, Теппей так и не узнал — зато по окрестной деревне стали ходить слухи об изысканных блюдах на столе сёгуна.

Пришло время использовать секретное оружие.

Его величество идти к сёгуну не захотел. Он по-прежнему считал себя Тецуей — вольнонаёмным ниндзя, ненавидел императора и сёгуна с ним заодно. Теппей решил схитрить и соврал, что Тайгу схватили и держат в плену.

Бросить друга в беде Тецуя не смог.

Охрана сёгуна тоже не понаслышке знала, как выглядит император. По крайней мере, расступались перед ним весьма почтительно, и никто и слова сказать не смел.

Тайга в поклоне сидел перед сёгуном, а над ним нависла охрана.

— На колени!

Кажется, Тецуя решил, что его друг в опасности.

Сёгун вздрогнул, протёр глаза, потом — ещё раз и быстро слез с подушек, ударившись головой об пол.

— Я недоволен вами, господин Джунпей. — Его величество вытащил катану у одного из самураев. — Посему лишаю вас титула сёгуна. И жизни.

Теппей сглотнул. Если сейчас император убьёт сёгуна, то, во-первых, начнётся очередная война, а, во-вторых, ему некому будет служить. Император-то большую часть времени считал себя ниндзя.

— Тецу, постой! — Тайга вскочил, закрывая собой сёгуна. — Они всего лишь пробовали моё новое блюдо.

Все замерли. Теппей готов был поспорить, что придворные сейчас решали, кого император убьёт первым, и удастся ли им сбежать.

Вдруг его величество выдохнул, удивлённо посмотрел на катану и отбросил её в сторону.

— Ниндзя таким не пользуются.

Теппей заметил, как у сёгуна дёрнулся глаз.

— Рад услужить вашему величеству, — неуверенно произнёс он.

Тецуя покачал головой.

— Нет, я не рад. Я служу благородному господину Теппею. — Придворные охнули, а сёгун выглядел так, будто сейчас упадёт в обморок. — Но он почему-то очень хочет служить вам.

— Хорошо. Я сделаю его одним из генералов. — Сёгун вытер пот со лба и сел.

Тецуя кивнул, и в животе его заурчало.

— А ещё я проголодался.

— Тайга! — махнул рукой сёгун.

— Да, сейчас всё принесут.

Теппея действительно назначили генералом. И дали первое в жизни задание — отвезти императора обратно в Киото.

Стоял тёплый осенний день, Тецуя рассказывал, как однажды присоединился к горному клану и обучался убийственным техникам, и ничего не омрачало настроение Теппея.

Пока он не заметил, что предложенный сёгуном маршрут лежит через ту самую злосчастную деревню…


End file.
